The Crystal Chronicles: Escaping The Mind
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: "I some how lived through killing my self now I'm trapped in my own mind. Time I broke out." Crystalix has killed him self in order to stop convexity controlling him. But he did not die. He's now in a coma from which everyone say he will die in. But not Charlier who believes he can still live. Book 3 and last out of the Chronicles hope you like it. Please R&R. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome back. **

**Glint: Hey keep it down I'm concentrating.**

**Me: Oh sorry your highness. What are you doing?**

**Glint: Playing Mass Effect.**

**Me: Of course you are. Well any way I hope that the ending for convexity was not to confusing. But I meant to do that. Any way I will be trying to finished Crystals and harmony soon (Hopefully this weekend) But I might as well start this. Welcome to escaping the mind. Enjoy.**

Prologue

Many years ago

"Forget it Crystalix. You call your self a crystal dragon but don't have the guts to do what is right for are people." Exclaimed one of the elder crystal dragons.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? These are other lives were talking about. And your just going to sit there and do nothing as the world id being ripped apart." Crystal spit back as he stomped his claw in anger.

"Look Crystal we know with your time with Malefor forces you may want revenge but that not are way." A dragoness tried to reason with him.

"No this is not about me. It's about them. It's about us we cant just stay in the city forever. Its time we took a stand. Sooner or later he will come again and I'm not willing to become his puppet again. Nor my sister." He said lowering his voice.

"Does she know?" Asked the head of the counsel.

"No counsellor. And I hope she doesn't have to." Crystal stopped for a seconded to pray. "Please. War will come and…" Crystal was stopped by and explosion outside the halls and the doors busting open. Then poured in Malefor's army killing the guard.

"CRYSTAL HOLD THEM OFF!" Shouted the counsellor as an arrow entered his chest.

"NOOO!" Crystal screamed. He turned to see the owner of the arrow but it was not any one in Malefor's army. It was one of the elders.

"YOU SON OF A BICH!" Crystal screamed as he changed to a human. He started to carve his way thorough the army's with no stop. He ran and slid under a Hero Grublin yanked his weapon away and sliced his head off, using the same wepon he threw it and landed in the chest of another. Sevral more Grublins came to his aid only to fail. Crystal formed an explosive crystal and jamed it in ones eyes he then kicked it and it explodid in a group of five others.

Using the Grublin who was still impaled by the blade. As a post for cover he jumped other the blade, made two more get impaled by the same weapon another theyed to grab him from behind. But Crystal was not having it he proceded to kick it in the face and pull out his knifes and with all his froasity he came slashing at its face till there was nothing left but bone.

And to finishe he threw his knife into a hanging lanteren above the three Grublins who were still alive. The lantern fell on the seting them all ablize. As they scremed for help all Crstal did was spit on the fire then retuned to his rage driven campan to the elder.

Every kill Crystal made, made him more any more mad and more frostious. The elder saw this as another foes life was ended by Crystals blade. As he fell the elder saw Crystal coved in blood and laughing. "HA! THIS IS WHAT I'VE LARNED WILL I WAS WITH MALEFOR!" He yell as he pluged his blades into the ground sending a sockwave of crystals, debre, energy and enerimes limbs right to him. The shear force sent the elder out the main door. With most of the people protecting him.

The elder stated to spit blood because on of the crystal shard entered in his chest and persed his left lung. That was not the worst of it before he could even die and pass on. To him dieing would before the good of every dragon. But his life would be prolonged as Crystalix grabbed him by the throut and slamed him on the outside of the councel cambers.

"Your not dieing on me just yet. I have questions and you have my answers. Understand?" He thretand.

"You don't scear me. So how about YOU DIE FIRST!" He yelled as he teleported above Crystal and slamed him to the ground.

Crystal was thrown back as he got uphe saw the elder change to a human. "Oh your surprised. Well your should be more sceared that surprised." He said as he threw sevral crystal shards at him.

Crystal fromed a crystal wall to protect himself then smashed it sending shrapnal in every diraction but the elder. As the wall fell Crystal pulled out his pistols. "SURPRISE BICH" He shouted as he unloded bullets everywhere.

The elder tried to run but a stray shot ended up hitting him in the leg and made him slam his head into a wall. Crystal throught this was the end as he aproched the tratore only for when he was cheacking the body. He was shocked as he turned around and attepted to stab Crytsal.

Crystal bloocked this using his blade but he was stuned to see the elder use the blades like some one twice as young as he was. At that time of peace Crystal manged to get a good look at the elder.

He was wearing a white robe with parts of it purple the same purple as his blades, the same purlpe that was the colour of convexity. The hood of the robe covered hos face and all he could make out was his eyes which were once green were now purple.

"Its time isn't it?" Asked Crystalix only for the elder to sigh.

"Yes. But we both know we need to die. We all do." He replied leting out a joyless laugh. "We can't escape the bruning of crystal. I mean its fate and we deserve to die _'sigh' _sorry about the counsellor. I know he was like a farther to you. May crystal watch over his soul." He prayed.

"Thank you. But we both know one of us is going to die here." Crystal explained making the elder laugh.

"And here I thought I could talk to your sense of kindness." Crystal just looked ready to fight. "Not the one for jokes?"

"Oh I am. But you can forget about me and my sister joining back. We never will." Crystal said firmly.

"You know I knew that would be your answer. _'sigh' _shall we." He said getting ready to fight.

"Yes" Crystal replied.

"The name Crix by the way." Crix said as he and Crystal charged at each other to fight to the death.

**Present day**

This was me a ruthless killing dragon. I go over my predecessor's memories to see what changed. I guess I found it. The death of a farther.

I'm Crystalix the last of the crystal dragons and I'm FUCKING STUCK IN MY OWN SUBCONSCIOUS! Like life could not be any more diffacult I think I running out of time. I some how lived through a bullet to the brain and now I'm suck here. With no way out.

NO! I refuse to give in. There is to much at stake my family is still in the hands of the dragon hunters. And I will get them back, back to her, back to Charlier. SO FUCKING BRING IT! SHOW ME WHAT I'VE GOT CONVEXITY! Because I'm coming for you.

**Me: HE'S NOT DEAD YET FOKES! HA HA! Right first things first sorry for the spelling mistakes microsoft word is being a bich again and spellchecker has stopped working so yea.**

**Glint: Let me take a look at that.**

**Me: Sure. Any way hope you guys have enjoyed this so till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you. **


	2. Chapter 1: All grown up

Me: Hello everyone and welcome back

**Charlier: Holy shit your continuing this?**

**Me: I never leave any work unfinished yet but any its been a long time coming so lets get to it. To Zilla: I don't know what I will do after this maybe a series based in Crystal's adult life I do know I will do more crossovers before I do that if I do that. But it beats me if you or anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears. To Person: Yea a new one well not so new now but oh well.**

**Charlier: Its been months.**

**Me: I know any way lets do this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: All grown up.

"What's the point? Really?" Asked one of the dragon hunters patrolling one of their forts they had station in the dragon realms.

"The point of what?" Asked his female accomplices as they went into one of the 4 watch towers that surrounded the fort.

"The point of this job. Really that Crystal prick is gone and lets not forget about are mistress is dead. Why don't we go home we have nothing to do but guard the stone." He complained sitting on a crate.

"Beats me but I have a feeling that something interesting will happen to day." She said looking away and readying a knife. "Aren't you are captain why don't you tell everyone to leave then?"

"If it where that easy I would. But that Crystal assholes family we still have in are percussion if I leave they will find me. And I don't want to the one who gets the dragon hunters wiped off the face of existence." He explained.

"Maybe its too late." She said making him confused.

"What do you mean by…" He was cut off by a knife being pressed against his throat.

"I'm part of that assholes family." She said darkly making him laugh.

"So you're that Trelix that all the men have been talking about. I will say for such a little girl you still manage to keep your innocents." He mocked as the knife was shacking in her hand. "Wait you've never killed anyone yet. Have you?"

"I don't need to I get what I wont one way or the other." She said steadying her hand.

"That much I can believe one of the very few dragons to have two elements and nearly master them at such a young age. I'm honoured that they would send you to do this job." He said humbler.

"Who said they sent me. I just want my family back and my brother. So not unless you want to become part of theses woods. Tell me where they are now." She decried.

"Ok how about you suck my dick then I'll talk while you swallow." He laughed as she removed the knife from his neck and plunged it into his hand.

As he tried to howl in pain he couldn't that when he looked up at Trix who was smiling. "I coated my blade with a silence poison. You can talk just not shout." She explained smiling.

"Claver girl." He commended. "But still the whole you sucking my dick thing is still on the table."

"How about I do you one better. I'll let you keep your 2cm dick and maybe for the first time a girl will touch your little special place." She said yanking the knife out of his hand and threw him on the floor. As he rolled over he saw Trix onto of the crate he was sitting on but as he looked she jumped down stomping his privets.

As he tried again to yell but nothing came out as he rolled on the floor in pain. "Now talk or you may end up losing it. By the way I do hope you weren't after kids or grandkids for that matter." She smiled.

"Ah you're…a…cold…hearted bitch." He let out as he tried to get to his feet as he did he saw her holding a gun to his head. "Go on I dare you do it." He said seeing her hand shake.

"I-I wont do it." She said lowering her gun. But as she just about to leave the next patrol of two men walked in to see everything.

"Kill her! She's one of those dragons." The captain screamed. As the two loaded there weapons they were devolved by acid. As the two looked up they saw a light blue dragoness with green underbelly and wings facing them.

"Lets try that again shall we." She mocked as the two charged at her. She first tripped one up with her tail and back flipped slicing the other chest with her tail. As she landed she saw the other getting to his feet. Trix formed a thorn claw and plunged her claw into his leg leaving the thorns there.

But she was taken by surprised as the other guard had in his hands a chair and smashed it across the back of her head. As she hit the floor the guard with a knife in hand was ready to land the final blow. But before he did Trix saw her pistol on the ground beside her, as she lunged for it changing to a human and aimed a loud bang went off with it the guard fell.

She dropped the gun as tears began to fall down her face. She never killed anyone before harmed yes but never kill at lest never face-to-face. But her thoughts her stopped by the slow clapping of the captain. "Well, well not so innocent now are we. A word of advice run rabbit run." He smiled as she changed into a dragon and flew out the door. Crying.


End file.
